


What I Truly Desire

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assyrian wall, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Nervousness, POV Chloe, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Deckerstar's first time.Based on the Season 5 trailer.How the famous ‘wall scene’ came to pass, and what happens next...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 73
Kudos: 457
Collections: One shots from Lucifer





	What I Truly Desire

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the 1 week anniversary of that amazing trailer, as promised, here is my version of how the 'wall scene' came to pass...and what happened next! I had to rewatch those scenes in the trailer an innumerable amount of times to make sure I got every frame just right - I know, such a hardship! lol. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and it is definitely my favourite of my fics. I'm actually quite proud of how it's turned out so I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think 🙂
> 
> I listened to the song 'I'm yours' by Jack Savoretti on a loop the entire time I was writing this - it's one of my favourite songs and if you get the chance I recommend giving it a listen as it'll give you major Deckerstar vibes!
> 
> *Note the M rating* If it wasn't already glaringly obvious, there will be a sex scene in this fic (spoiler alert), and whilst I believe it is tastefully done, it is quite detailed (hence the 10.5k+ word count), and so is not for innocent eyes!
> 
> So, here it is - hope you enjoy!

It had been two days since Chloe found out that there were ‘two Lucifers’, or more precisely: one Lucifer and an annoying imposter with an American accent. She had punched Michael squarely in his smug face when she found out he’d been pretending to be Lucifer. The lying bastard had been more shocked than physically hurt, seeing as how she didn’t make him vulnerable like she did Lucifer, but it was satisfying none the less – despite the bruised hand.

The real Lucifer, who she’d recognised the moment she saw him, she wanted nothing more than to hug him, comfort him and take away his pain. His face held a weariness and sadness, borne of a lifetime of pain and loneliness; which, heartbreakingly, if Michael’s statement regarding the length of time Lucifer had been in Hell, it had been – many times over. He had been shy with her since being back, scared almost to allow her close. He had looked at her with that soft smile of his – the one he reserved only for her, like it had been her that lit the stars as opposed to him, like she was his whole world. It had made her heart ache with love for him to see that smile again. But his eyes were also resigned – just like they had been after she told him she loved him before he said goodbye on his balcony; like he had just been given the world, but knew he couldn’t keep it.

Chloe had not realised it was possible to miss someone quite as much as she had missed Lucifer. He had become such an intrinsic part of her life, that his absence left her feeling incomplete and with a chronic ache in her chest. When ‘fake Lucifer’ (she was still too annoyed with him to call him by his actual name) showed up, she had initially felt such a profound sense of relief to see him again, but the chronic ache in her chest had remained – like it knew that wasn’t really him and that _her_ Lucifer was still gone. So now that her enigmatic partner and the man she loved beyond words was really and truly back, not being near him felt like a crime.

She could see that he was hurting, that he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she wanted to help him – like he had done for her so many times before. After much deliberation and internal debate, she decided to take the lead. She spent far longer than she cared to admit getting ready – styling her hair into loose waves and choosing an outfit (red and black - his favourite colours), and promptly chastising herself for acting like a schoolgirl about to go on a date. _‘It’s not a date’_ she repeated to her reflection, even as she applied a little mascara that she never usually bothered with. _‘I just wanna talk to him.’_ And she did want to talk to him…but she also couldn’t deny that she wanted to look nice for him too, and to see his eyes widen and do a double take in that way of his that always made her feel like she could walk on water. Driving over to Lux she impatiently willed the evening traffic to disappear so that she could get there sooner. A nervous anticipation buzzed through her veins as she pulled into the parking spot that was still designated as hers, increasing exponentially as she stood in the elevator and ascended higher and higher towards the penthouse.

The elevator dinged and she stepped inside. Her eyes were immediately drawn to him, her heart aching at the lonely figure he cast. He had his back to her, slouched forward on the piano bench, his fingers resting on the keys but not playing. A half empty tumbler of scotch and an ashtray with a discarded cigarette sat forgotten atop the lid.

“Hey” she greeted softly, not wanting to startle him as she made her way further into the room.

He didn’t move from his position as she came closer. “Hello Detective.” His voice was quiet and reflected the sadness displayed by his posture. When she was stood next to him, he turned his head towards her and his gaze took her in - beginning at her feet and slowly lifting to her face. His eyes, though still sad, softened as he smiled. “You look beautiful” he told her simply but reverently. “But then again, you always do.”

Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and returned his smile. “Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded slightly. “You know I always speak the truth Detective.”

Oh, how she loved this man.

“Talking of speaking the truth, how’re you doing – really?”

Lucifer dropped his gaze and stood up. He made his way over to the bar and poured himself another drink, ignoring the fact that he still hadn’t finished his previous one. “Better, now that my cheap knockoff of a twin’s ploy has been foiled” he finally replied as he handed her a matching glass of whiskey. It was the one brand of whiskey she actually liked, and she was touched that he still remembered. He relocated to the couch and she followed, sitting down next to him – close but not so much that she was crowding him.

In typical Lucifer fashion, it was what he didn’t say that was more telling. ‘Better’ was very relative and depended greatly on what the baseline was. It wouldn’t exactly take much to be an improvement on being stuck in Hell. She decided not to push him on it though if he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“Is Michael why you came back?” she asked softly.

Lucifer nodded. “An old friend so to speak, upon his arrival in Hell seemed rather surprised to see me - as he’d apparently just seen me in LA, shortly before he popped off the mortal coil. Considering I hadn’t been back here since...” He trailed off as he glanced over at the balcony wistfully, and Chloe knew the bittersweet memories he was recalling – a long overdue declaration followed by a goodbye. It was the same memory she relived every night in her dreams. “…Well, since our little demon showdown at the Mayan. I thought that to be rather strange, and realised either Mr Saidoutbitch had smoked a bit too much wacky baccy before his untimely demise, or my nefarious brother must be up to no good.”

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure who he was referring to, but she got the general gist of how he’d heard about Michael’s impersonation exploits.

Lucifer looked at her with an expression she knew well: guilt. But worse still - misplaced guilt. She had seen it so many times when he felt responsible for things that were in no way his fault and had nothing to do with him. Unsurprising, but heart breaking, considering he’d spent his life being blamed for all of humanity’s sins. “I- I’m sorry for what my brother did… he should never have tricked you like that. It’s inexcusable and I will _never_ forgive him for laying his hands on you!” he apologised, his eyes pleading for forgiveness that was not needed. “If he’d have gone further...if he’d have...” His fists clenched in anger as he trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

Chloe placed her hand on top of his to soothe his growing distress at the direction his thoughts had taken. “Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for” she soothed. “And Lucifer, I would never have done that.”

Lucifer looked down at their joined hands, watching entranced as her thumb stroked gentle patterns over his wrist. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had Detective” he replied softly. “As much as I’m loathed to admit it, he does bear a striking resemblance to me - and you weren’t to know.”

Chloe interlaced her fingers with his. “No” she told him resolutely. “I would never have done that, because I _did_ know. I knew something wasn’t right - I felt it straight away.”

Lucifer looked back up at her, confusion etched on his brow. “But how?”

Chloe smiled and cupped his cheek with her free hand. “Because I know you. And I know you’re more than just your face.”

She felt his grip on her hand tighten and he unconsciously leaned into her touch. The sheen of moisture coating his eyes told her he understood the acceptance in her double meaning.

“Do you really mean that?” His voice was tentative and insecure, but so hopeful it broke her heart.

“I really mean it. I know you Lucifer.” She held his gaze as she added “I love you – all of you.”

A strangled sob escaped his throat before she leaned in, closing the gap between them, and kissed him. Unlike when she kissed Michael when she thought he was Lucifer, this time the moment their lips met it felt like coming home – like the piece of her that had been missing for so long had slotted back into place. The feel of his soft lips on hers once again was indescribable – something she would never grow tired of, and something she had feared would forever remain just a memory. She clung to him, their mouths fused together in desperate longing, but didn’t attempt to deepen the kiss, content to just savour the feeling.

With a tender caress of his bottom lip between hers, she slowly opened her eyes and pulled back.

 _“Chloe.”_ He sighed her name like a prayer as their eyes met and leaned his forehead down, resting it on hers.

“I missed you” she whispered.

Lucifer closed his eyes again and gently kissed the tip of her nose. His voice was raw with emotion as he replied, “I missed you too. More than I have words to describe.”

When he sat back, he was still holding her hand, but he looked so hopelessly lost and sad. His eyes couldn’t contain the moisture that had pooled in them any longer and a tear rolled down his cheek.

As she reached up to brush it away, she felt an identical tear roll down her own cheek. “Well, now you don’t have to miss me anymore, right?”

Lucifer dropped his gaze and she felt her heart sink.

“You’re not staying, are you?” Her voice was a pained whisper as she asked the question she most feared the answer to.

Lucifer stared at their joined hands for several moments, as if it were an anchor in a storm. “I want to stay – you have no idea how much I want that, Chloe. …But I don’t know if I can.”

Chloe felt her throat tightening and swallowed in an attempt to dislodge the ball of emotion that had gotten stuck there. It was as she’d feared, but she was determined not to give up on him – on them. Not without one hell of a fight. “But you’re here now.”

With a look of despondency and regret, he gently let go of her hand and shifted backwards, putting more space between them. “Yes, but I don’t know for how _long_.”

“Lucifer, however long you can give me – I’ll take it. Even if it’s just for a short time. I want to be with you.”

The pain in his eyes as he looked at her, as if his words were physically painful to say, made the rest of the tears that she’d tried so hard to hold back, trickle down her cheeks. His thumb ghosted over her skin in a featherlight caress as he brushed them away, before dropping his hand into his lap. “You know I want that too. I’ve never wanted anything more” he replied softly. “But it’s not _fair_ to you. I watched you cry when I left last time – I hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Lucifer, why don’t you let me decide what’s fair to me?”

“I-” Lucifer sighed in frustration and stood up abruptly, tugging at his hair in frustration. “I can’t.” He looked so broken and resigned as his eyes focussed everywhere but at her. “Perhaps…perhaps you should go.”

Chloe blinked back her tears and nodded sadly. “If that’s what you want.”

“I’m sorry” he murmured mournfully, sounding beyond shattered.

“I know.” She gave him a watery smile as she stood up. She didn’t want to make him any more upset, so she would give him some space if that’s what he needed.

“You’re better off without me.”

His words broke her heart all over again.

“No, I’m not” she told him resolutely. “I’ve always been better off _with_ you.” She cupped his cheek again briefly as she spoke, before walking slowly, resignedly, back over to the elevator. But she stopped in her tracks at the sound of his pained cry.

“I’m _scared_ , Chloe!”

She turned back to him to find him breathing heavily, eyes glistening with tears and looking more vulnerable than she’d ever seen him.

“I left to protect you” he added, quieter this time but no less raw. “I _need_ to protect you, and I don’t know that I’ll be able to leave again if you’re…if you’re finally _mine_!”

Chloe blinked back her own tears. How could he not know that she already was? “Lucifer, I’ve been yours for a long time.”

Whatever last strand of restraint he’d been clinging onto, snapped in that moment. His eyes never left hers as he crossed the room to her in less than a second. All space between them was eradicated as he desperately took her into his arms, one hand holding her waist and the other protectively cradling her head to his as their lips crashed together. Her hand on his chest could feel his heart thudding wildly against his ribs.

Whilst their previous kiss was urgent, this one was needy and desperate on a whole new level, and passionate to the extreme - as if they couldn’t wait even a moment longer to be together. Breathless moans echoed around the softly lit room as lips heatedly caressed and tongues duelled for dominance.

Chloe felt herself getting light headed, breathing heavily as Lucifer moved his attentions to her neck, trailing hot kisses from her clavicle all the way up her jaw. _“Lucifer!”_ she sighed breathily as he suckled on that spot just below her ear that he couldn’t possibly know about, but apparently did, and sent all of her blood rushing south.

“ _Say that again”_ he panted, his voice pleading as he paused in his ministrations to look at her face.

His pupils were blown and almost completely black with desire. Seeing him so undone and affected because of her was the most erotic thing in the world. _“Lucifer!”_ she sighed again.

He growled – an inhumanly low sound coming from deep in his throat, and hoisted her effortlessly up and into his strong arms. She gasped in surprise at the unexpected change of position, and _that,_ she corrected herself – _that_ was the most erotic thing in the world. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they moaned in unison at the contact and being closer than they ever had before.

Their gazes locked for a second before his mouth was on hers once again. His tongue licked at her top lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted. He growled again as her teeth nipped and tugged at his bottom lip. She vowed there and then to do whatever it took to keep making him do that.

Chloe sensed they were moving but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, too caught up was she in the sensation of the delicious things his mouth was doing to her and the feel of his hot palms holding her thighs. She became aware of something solid behind her and realised he had her pressed against the wall. When one of his hands moved to cradle her head to prevent it from hitting the wall, she smiled into the kiss. Forever the gentleman. Forever her protector.

When he leaned his weight into her, pressing her further into the wall, she gasped as she _felt_ him. Her entire body flushed with desire as the part of his anatomy that had appeared in her fantasies an embarrassing number of times, and that she’d seen on numerous occasions, but had never _felt_ before _,_ pushed against her in the most intimate of ways – right where she needed him the most.

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ as he felt it too. With him holding her up they were at the same height, and when their eyes met, both knew that this was the moment in which they would be deciding to cross the point of no return. Their expressions of want, of need, of _desire,_ were a perfect reflection. Her fingers were splayed on either side of his face, gently holding him as their noses brushed and they breathed each other’s air.

 _“Chloe!”_ he sighed, in the same awed manner that she had sighed his. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Flashes of a long ago dream she’d had about him flickered through her mind. “I’m sure” she panted breathlessly. “Now, shut up and kiss me!” She emphasised her point by gripping his shirt and ripping it open – too impatient to undo it, and pushed it off his shoulders as buttons flew off and scattered in every direction.

Lucifer looked impressed and grinned salaciously. “As you wish, Detective.” The way he purred her title was positively sinful and turned her on more than she cared to admit. She’d never be able to hear him say it again without blushing. As he shrugged the remains of his shirt off and let it fall carelessly to the floor, he did as she commanded and kissed her.

His lips and tongue laved and caressed hers, in a way that told her of the many other things he wanted to do to her, and caused a flood of molten heat to pool in her core. His hips rocked into her gently, providing that extra bit of friction that was _oh so good,_ and had her teetering on the edge already. His hands became bolder in their exploration, moving from her thighs, over the curve of her ass and skimming up her sides. He paused in his kisses only when he reached her breasts, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Chloe just nodded and held her arms up in answer.

Lucifer’s smile was reverent as he gripped the sides of her top and gently pulled it up and over her head, before dropping it on top of his. His gaze was full of longing and adoration as it travelled over her torso, that was now only minimally covered from full view by the thin lace of her deep red bra. His eyes paused on her chest, which was heaving from their heated kisses. She arched her back, resting her head back on the wall and closed her eyes as he placed a tender kiss on her chin, before trailing a path down the column of her neck all the way to her sternum. She expected him to continue his journey down to her breasts, but he took her by surprise and brought a tear to her eye as instead of south, he travelled east. His lips settled softly over the little puckered scar just below her left shoulder, that was a reminder of when she’d been shot during their first case together. Back where it all began.

A surge of love for him overwhelmed her. Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at him, hoping to convey everything she was feeling right then. _“Take me to bed Lucifer”_ she murmured breathily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucifer didn’t need to be told twice.

With one hand under her thigh to hold her up and the other splayed just below her shoulder blades, keeping her pressed close to him, he walked them up the remaining steps to his bedroom and over to the bed, holding her gaze the entire time.

Chloe had imagined this very moment an innumerable amount of times, and was sure she had envisioned every possible iteration of how it could happen. But she had grossly underestimated the look of absolute adoration and devotion there would be on Lucifer’s face as he, with aching tenderness as if she were made of glass, laid her down on the bed. “Come here” she whispered, holding her arms out to him when he stood back up.

Lucifer smiled warmly as he climbed onto the bed, his knees cradling her legs and bracing his weight on his hands. His shoulder muscles flexed as he lowered himself down and kissed her softly.

She returned his kiss with ardour and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her. The feel of his naked chest on hers was exquisite, the heat from his skin seeping into her and warming her to her core. The kiss was slow and unhurried as they took their time savouring each other. When they broke for air, Lucifer placed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth before resting his forehead on hers. “Am I dreaming?” he murmured, his eyes looking at her in wonder. “Because I’ve wanted this for so long, but I never thought I’d ever be able to have it.”

Chloe cupped his face with her hands and kissed the tip of his nose, just like he’d done to her earlier. “You’re not dreaming. This is real Lucifer. Me and you – it’s real.”

The light from the bedside lamp reflected in his eyes and sparkled like the stars in the moisture collected there. “So, what do you truly desire then Detective?”

Chloe giggled at his familiar line and the amusement tugging at his lips. She knew he was overwhelmed with emotion and teasing to deal with the depth of feeling he was experiencing, but she could also tell he was nervous that his mojo doesn’t work on her and so was ‘flying blind’ for the first time. “Yeah that still doesn’t work on me” she teased back, before turning more serious as she added “But for the record, the answer is you – just you.”

Lucifer’s smile managed to be a unique combination of loving and downright devilish. His voice was utterly sinful and filled with carnal promise as he replied. “Well then, allow me to fulfil your desire.” The last word was purred into her ear and had the effect of setting every nerve ending in her body alight.

His lips then began a tantalisingly slow descent down her neck and over her sternum. He paused for a moment at the swell of her breast, before finding his confidence and brushing the lightest of kisses over her right breast where delicate lace met soft flesh. An embarrassingly sensual moan escaped her throat at the feeling, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Lucifer definitely didn’t seem to mind, and took it as a compliment if his groan in response and the jut of his hips was anything to go by. It also seemed to give him the encouragement he needed, because the next thing she knew, his palm was massaging one breast whilst his mouth continued its ministrations on the other, leaving a trail of wet caresses in its wake. She almost passed out when he gently pulled back the lace and his hot mouth latched onto her nipple, alternating between suckling, lightly nipping and then laving it with his tongue. _“Lucifer!”_ she gasped.

“You’re going to un-man me before the party’s even started if you carry on like that” Lucifer groaned deeply, switching to her other breast to ensure it wasn’t neglected.

Chloe snorted at how aghast Lucifer would be if he became a ‘two pump chump’. The sound caught in her throat though when he playfully nipped at the bud, making its peak even harder.

And when his kisses moved to the valley in between her breasts and then reconvened their southwards descent over her ribs before circling her navel, she genuinely started questioning whether she’d died and gone to Heaven…or Hell considering her x-rated thoughts and the fact that it was Lucifer doing these delicious things to her.

Chloe looked down and was met with _the_ most intoxicating sight, that made her shiver with pure unadulterated desire. Lucifer was crouched between her legs, that she’d bent to the sides in order to accommodate him, at some point she didn’t recall, chin resting on her stomach as he stared up at her with lust filled eyes, from under those sinfully long eyelashes. She could only nod mutely to give him the go ahead when his fingers paused on the button of her pants.

Lucifer seemed to be just as affected as she was because he swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his fingers fumbled to undo the button. His nervousness was endearing and helped to decrease her own nerves…slightly! She could see his fingers tremble as he slowly peeled the pants down her legs.

He paused half way when they were at her knees and his nervousness transitioned into a smug smirk. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked up at her, looking beyond pleased with himself. “Well well – what do we have here Detective?”

Chloe frowned in confusion until she realised he was referring to her matching red panties. She rolled her eyes. “What? I can match – sometimes!” came her indignant reply.

Lucifer chuckled. “No, no – I’m sure you can! It’s not that, it’s…did you wear these for me?” He still looked smug, but his voice was far less teasing and more awed – like he couldn’t believe his luck.

Chloe blushed - of course he would figure that out! And _of course_ he would feel the need to call her on it! There really was little point in denying it. As much as she told herself when she chose this particular set that it was just coincidence that she happened upon them, or that she hadn’t done laundry in a while so these were the only ones available, she knew full well she had picked them with him in mind. She’d had this set for a number of years but had never worn them. She bought them just after she and Lucifer first kissed, and thinking they were headed in that direction, wanted to have something more fancy than her plain day to day lingerie for when the moment arose. …As that moment didn’t arise back then she had stuffed them to the back of her drawer in frustration, feeling stupid for buying them in the first place. She never wanted to wear them for Pierce, feeling in a way like it would be betraying Lucifer somehow, even though she had felt stupid for feeling that way. But tonight she had remembered them. She hadn’t come here expecting for him to see them, but perhaps her subconscious had realised the possibility. “Yes, okay!” she reluctantly agreed. “Yes, I did wear them for you.”

Lucifer grinned so widely it stretched across his entire face. “No need to be embarrassed Detective!” His voice dropped several octaves as his head lowered. “Lucifer likes!” he purred, his eyes never leaving hers as he placed a kiss on top of the lacy fabric. “Very much so!” His voice alone was almost enough to tip her over the edge, but the feel of his lips _there_ had her releasing a strangled cry as she spiralled towards whole new levels of ecstasy.

He looked up at her with a smouldering look that could have melted ice caps, and that made her question how she had ever believed that he wasn’t the king of Hell. “But do you know the one thing I’d like even more?”

“What’s that?” she panted breathlessly.

If her mind wasn’t so blown with desire, she would have anticipated his next words.

“To see you out of them.”

Chloe figured she must have uttered some sort of unintelligible assent because he resumed his undressing of her. One by one her boots were carefully removed, and each dropped over the side of the bed with a thud. Her jeans were then pulled the rest of the way down her legs and added to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Normally when a partner would see her undressed for the first time she would feel self conscious, but the way Lucifer’s eyes lovingly appraised her as she lay there before him in just her bra and panties, she didn’t felt an ounce of self consciousness. She just felt cherished.

He gave her one of those smiles – the ones that told her she was his entire world, before his _very_ distracting arm muscles rippled as he leaned down towards her foot. She shivered when he kissed the inside of her ankle – who knew ankles were erogenous zones?! But then again, she was beginning to get the distinct impression that _everywhere_ would be an erogenous zone with Lucifer. Her suspicions were confirmed when he began a tantalisingly arousing trail of kisses up her calf, to her knee, then her thigh, until he reached her hip bone. He purposely skipped over the area that she needed him the most, instead retreating back to give her other leg the same attention. This time though when he reached her hip bone, after placing a tender kiss just above her pubis, he slowly climbed back up her body - like a panther slowly honing in on its prey. It was erotic as Hell! Too impatient to wait, she leaned up to meet him, crashing her lips to his desperately in the process. He happily returned her hungry kiss as his hands skimmed up her sides, ghosting over her chest, before settling on her back. With a practiced efficiency, he flicked open the clasp on her bra. Both panting as they broke for air, he slid the straps down her arms, his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Lucifer cast the bra aside and gently laid her back down on the pillows. His gaze was once again full of awe and wonder as he took in the sight of her chest that was now bare and heaving beneath him. Looking down she could see that the tent in his pants was straining desperately against the fabric, and she wanted more than anything to reach out and free him from the confines. Lucifer however had other ideas.

With one last kiss to her swollen lips he began another trail down her neck, her chest, all the way to her navel. He stopped there, and holding her gaze he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. She raised her hips to help him and then he gently pulled them down over her legs, removing the last remaining barrier between them – well, on her part anyway.

Lucifer looked totally awestruck as he knelt at the foot of the bed, gazing down at her. “You look…truly beautiful, Chloe.”

Chloe’s heart melted at the reverence in his voice. The small distance separating them suddenly felt too much and she was overwhelmed with the need to touch him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes” she murmured, still feeling breathless.

Lucifer smiled. “Plenty of time for that later darling. I want to take care of you first.”

Chloe shivered again.

When he kissed her knee and began making his way northwards, Chloe was left in no doubt as to his intention. She blushed at the thought. She’d never had much experience in that particular area of bedroom activities, having given up hinting with previous partners when she got the impression they saw it as a quid pro quo arrangement, that they only participated in so that she would return the favour. Reaching down she ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to look up at her. “Lucifer, it’s okay. You…you don’t need to do that” she told him timidly.

Lucifer’s expression was one of utmost confusion, that would have been comical if she wasn’t so embarrassed.

“I know I don’t _need_ to Detective. I _want_ to” came his sincere reply.

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. That was definitely a first. “You do?”

If possible, Lucifer looked even more confused. “Of course! Why would I not?” The way he asked made it sound like _he_ would be missing out by not getting to do that. He regarded her for a few moments. “…as long as _you_ don’t mind that is?”

Chloe almost choked on air. _Mind?_ She most definitely _didn’t_ mind! She had lost count of the number of nights she’d woken up breathless and frustrated, her body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat after imagining his dark head between her legs doing just that! …Well, if he wanted to then who was she to deny him?! “I don’t mind” she whispered shyly.

Lucifer beamed, looking as if all his Christmases had come at once. She doubted he would appreciate the likening, but it was the best her desire addled brain could come up with right now! _“Thank you!”_ he sighed happily.

Chloe had to bite back a laugh at the absurdity of _him_ thanking _her!_ Surely she would be getting more out of this scenario than him? All thoughts of laughter disappeared though and turned into a pleasured gasp as without warning he placed a soft kiss to her swollen bundle of nerves, his warm breath on her over-sensitised flesh heightening the sensation further. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and balling the sheets in her fists as his tongue snuck out and pressed into her. The pleased rumble of his voice as he tasted her for the first time almost undid her. Chloe screwed her eyes shut, her senses overloaded as he began a rhythm with his talented mouth, teasing her to the point of oblivion. She was _right_ there – right on the edge of that cliff. Opening her eyes she found him watching her intently as his mouth remained firmly between her thighs. And it was _that –_ the look in his eyes, that finally pushed her over the edge. She shattered into a thousand pieces with a cry of his name on her lips.

He coaxed her through it, intensifying and prolonging her high until he sensed her becoming too sensitive. When she eventually came back down to earth he was lying next to her, propped up on his elbow and drawing soft patterns on her stomach with his fingers as he looked at her lovingly.

“That was…” she murmured breathlessly, trailing off as her brain tried to remember how to form words.

“Quite something” he finished for her, looking very pleased with himself.

Considering he’d just given her the most intense orgasm of her life, she couldn’t say his ego wasn’t justified. “Yeah” she panted, that one syllable just about all she could manage.

He reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair off her forehead that had fallen into her eyes. “Watching you fall apart like that has easily become my most favourite sight.”

Chloe blushed and smiled shyly. She caught his hand and interlaced their fingers. Turning on her side so they were face to face she kissed him softly, a fresh wave of desire shooting through her as she tasted herself on his lips.

When he began kissing her neck again, she put a hand on his chest before he could distract her, and pushed him onto his back. He looked surprised at the change of position and she smiled mischievously. Slinging her leg over his waist she leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “Now it’s my turn to look after you.”

He gasped as her breath tickled his ear and at the feel of her sat astride him. She could feel his need for her poking her in her back as he unconsciously sought some sort of friction. A tingle ran down her spine at the feeling. He looked up at her, his hair askew from her running her fingers through it and his lips kiss swollen, and she felt an overwhelming need to see what he looked like completely undone and falling apart because of her.

Leaning down she placed a featherlight kiss on each of his eyelids. And then, just as he had done to her, she kissed along his jawline, down the column of his neck and onto his chest, enjoying the way his breath quickened and how he gasped when her teeth nipped at his skin. With the way she was sat so intimately on his abdomen, there was no doubt he would be able to tell how much doing this to him was turning _her_ on.

She paid special attention to his nipples, just as he had to hers, which much to her pride had him squirming beneath her as he fought to keep still. He was panting heavily when something caught her eye. A thin, white sliver of a scar in the middle of his sternum. It was faint, barely visible, but definitely there. She swallowed when she realised what it was – the scar from when she had held an axe to his chest and it had cut him; because he’s vulnerable when he’s around her. Back when she made the biggest mistake of her life by stupidly allowed Kinley into her head, and right before she broke her partner’s heart when he realised she’d almost betrayed him.

Chloe traced the line with her fingers and then placed a tender kiss right in the centre of it. “I love you” she murmured against his skin. When she looked up, he was watching her with misty eyes. He smiled and she knew he understood that she accepted him, and that she was sorry for how she handled things before. He had forgiven her a long time ago, although she still felt that she hadn’t quite earned his forgiveness yet. There would be time for her to do so and for them to talk about it more, but for now it was enough that he knew.

After placing a kiss just over his heart, she shifted so that she was knelt in between his legs. She caught his eyes and gave him a shy smile as she unclasped his belt and pulled it loose. He gasped as her arm brushed his erection, that was painfully hard and straining towards her. She blushed as she looked down and saw just how ready he was. Her own fingers trembled as she unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. It was her turn to gasp in surprise as he immediately sprang free. She had thought he would be wearing boxers underneath… but then again, this was Lucifer - of course he goes commando. He probably enjoys ‘hanging loose’ and thinks underwear ruins the line of his pants.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him - all underwear (or lack thereof) choices forgotten. He was _big_ – bigger than any of her previous partners. She had seen him naked on numerous occasions, so she knew he was _well endowed_ , but she had never seen him _aroused_ before. And it was definitely quite the impressive sight! She dragged her eyes up and found him watching her intently, his muscles tense with restraint as he awaited her next move. Chloe suddenly felt woefully unprepared and inexperienced next to the man who had most likely invented the Kama Sutra!

Lucifer knew her too well and immediately sensed her apprehension. He reached out and tenderly rubbed his hand over hers in reassurance. “Don’t be nervous darling” he soothed. “I can assure you that whatever you want to do to me, I will enjoy – immensely! Devil’s honour!”

Chloe chuckled, his words having their desired effect of squashing some of her nerves. “Okay…well for starters, you’re still far too overdressed.”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

Chloe snorted in amusement as he raised his hips to help her remedy that. She tugged his pants down to his ankles and then realised he was still wearing his shoes. She was very careful when removing those, concerned about scratching the no doubt ridiculously overpriced footwear. Although, considering he hadn’t batted an eyelid when she’d ripped his designer shirt to shreds earlier, she doubted he would have been overly bothered anyway. With those out of the way, she quickly divested him of his socks and pulled his pants the remainder of the way off, dropping them onto the floor with the rest of their clothing. She had never undressed a man like this before, and it was surprisingly intimate.

With every barrier between them now gone, they were finally completely laid bare before one another. As she climbed back onto the bed, her breath caught as she took him in. She had always found him attractive – annoyingly so when she’d been trying to deny her feelings for him. But ‘attractive’ didn’t do him justice – he was truly beautiful, and it was not hard to see him as the angel that he was, or to believe his claims that many of the most famous historical sculptures were based on him.

Heeding his advice that she couldn’t go wrong, she settled between his legs before tentatively reaching out and touching him. He was hot and thick in her hand, solid and firm. He hissed as she gripped him and experimentally ran her fingers up and down his shaft, causing the head to swell and moisture to pool at the tip. She looked up at him. “Is this okay?” she asked shyly.

 _“Chloe”_ he panted, “that is far more than just _okay_! Like I said before, darling – simply the sight of you here with me, like this, is enough to un-man me embarrassingly early!”

Chloe giggled, and with her confidence bolstered she became bolder in her exploration, discovering what he liked best, and how if she rolled her wrist in a particular way he would make those sounds that she loved so much. Satisfied that he was enjoying himself, she decided she wanted to try something that had also featured in her fantasies more times than she would ever admit. After moving her hair over one shoulder and out of the way, Chloe leaned her head down and kissed his tip, tasting the saltiness of his arousal that had built up there.

His hips jerked at the feeling and his head snapped up in surprise as he met her gaze. _“Chloe!”_ he gasped again, his eyes wide. “As much as I would never deter you from engaging in such _wonderful_ activities, I don’t want you to feel obliged to do so because I-“

“I want to” Chloe told him firmly, cutting him off and repeating the words he’d said to her.

Lucifer, for once, was speechless. But no more words were needed as she dropped her head once again and resumed her ministrations. The only sounds that could be heard were his breathy moans of pleasure and encouragement, which became more and more incoherent as she quickly learned what he liked. The more unravelled he became, the more turned on _she_ became. She could feel he was on the edge by how he tightened in her hand, and as he got closer and closer he looked thoroughly debauched, squirming on the sheets and clenching his fists in an attempt to hold on just a bit longer.

“ _Chloe_ …you need to stop…I’m going to…” he panted in warning. Even though his brain had long since left his language skills behind, he was still doing his best to look out for her.

She didn’t need a warning though. And she didn’t stop. Instead she doubled her efforts, eliciting a strangled whine from his throat. “It’s okay – let go Lucifer” she whispered. And with that, he did. With an impassioned cry of her name, he erupted. She drank him down until there was nothing left and he’d stopped twitching, before crawling back up the bed to lie next to him again. His eyes were closed and he looked completely sated and relaxed. She felt a rush of pride knowing that she was the cause of him looking like that. She understood now why he had thanked her for allowing him to do that to her – he enjoyed it, enjoyed bringing her pleasure. And she felt exactly the same way about him.

Lucifer blinked blearily as his eyes refocussed on her. He smiled at her and he looked so adorably happy and young that she couldn’t help but kiss him again. “Hey” she murmured softly, stroking his cheek. “Welcome back.”

Lucifer kissed the tip of her nose tenderly. “Yes, well I’m not totally sure I’m fully back yet – I think my soul quite literally left my body for a moment there!”

Chloe snorted at the description.

“I have to say that my dreams did not do that particular fantasy justice!”

Chloe blushed shyly at such a compliment of her skills.

He ran a finger slowly up and down her arm, his touch featherlight but it made her shiver and tingle all over. His gaze was full of desire as he watched her. “Are you ready to play out the next part of the fantasy Detective?” he murmured, his voice low and gravelly.

It was Chloe’s turn to swallow now as she felt herself getting lightheaded again. She was _definitely_ ready! But it had only been a few minutes since he… _erupted_ – surely he couldn’t be ready to go again so soon?! “Don’t you need some time to… _recharge_?”

Lucifer looked affronted. “I can assure you Detective, that no batteries will be required, and that I’m firing on all cylinders! And one _particular_ cylinder is always ready to fire!” He emphasised his point by shifting his hips so that she could feel the evidence of said cylinder poking her in the hip.

Chloe’s eyebrows rose. “Wow.” The devil really did have a short refractory period!

Lucifer smirked. “Like I’ve said many times before – I have _tremendous_ stamina!”

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly, before leaning into him so her lips hovered just over his. “Well, how about you put that ‘tremendous stamina’ to good use?” she teased.

His pupils dilated even further and Chloe smiled triumphantly at how he gulped at her words.

Instead of a verbal response he kissed her, his lips caressing hers in a way that was passionate and needy but sweet at the same time. His hand cradled her neck as he peppered little kisses along her jawline. He paused in his ministrations for a moment and looked down at her lovingly. “Do you need…I mean I’m certain I can’t contract or pass on any human diseases, and I used to think that procreation was out of the equation for celestials too, but considering I now have a nephew I’m not quite as certain on that one anymore…I’m sure you don’t want a little Nephilim of your own, so what I’m trying to say is that there are condoms in the nightstand if you require them.”

Chloe smiled at his rambling. “It’s okay – I have an IUD.” She didn’t comment on the procreation aspect of his speech, as an image of a dark curly haired little boy looking up at her with Lucifer’s big brown eyes, or her blue ones, flashed through her mind. And contrary to what he thought, the idea of a little half angel baby of their own didn’t scare her. She was that far gone for him.

“I don’t want there to be any barriers between us” she added.

Lucifer smiled softly. “No more barriers” he agreed, and Chloe knew he was talking about more than just contraception.

Placing his hand on her side he held her gaze as he rolled them so that she was beneath him. As he held himself above her, the moonlight softly illuminated his face and Chloe wished she had a camera to capture the beauty of this moment. She knew though that it was one that she would remember with absolute clarity for the rest of her life.

She bent her knees to accommodate him between her thighs and his eyes never left hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes were swimming with so much emotion that it made her breath catch.

“Chloe, I-” he began, his voice thick with feeling and he looked so achingly vulnerable. He sighed in exultation. “I love you. In case you didn’t know.”

A tear escaped Chloe’s eye and rolled down her cheek, which he tenderly brushed away with his thumb. She turned her head and closed her eyes as she kissed his palm. When she looked back up at him she smiled, her own eyes glistening as she was overwhelmed with love for him. She had longed to hear him say those words for so long, and it meant so much more knowing how hard it was for him to trust and open up. “I love you too – so much” she replied, her voice cracking.

The way his eyes lit up at her words caused another tear to escape. This time though, instead of brushing it away with his thumb, he leaned down and kissed the side of her cheek, catching it with his lips.

“Make love to me Lucifer” she whispered.

Lucifer caught her gaze and held it unwaveringly as he shifted his hips forward and entered her slowly, causing them both to gasp at the feeling of _finally_ being joined. Inch by inch he sheathed himself further inside her. When he was fully seated, he stilled and allowed them both to adjust and savour the feeling. Chloe adjusted to the feeling of fullness, and Lucifer to the feeling of her heat surrounding him. But for both of them there was also a shared feeling, unlike anything either of them had experienced before – it was a feeling of belonging, a feeling of home.

 _“Chloe”_ he sighed, dropping his head into the curve of her neck as the need to move became too much.

She sensed his need, feeling it too, and squeezed her inner muscles around him in encouragement.

Lucifer groaned and began to move, slowly at first as they built a rhythm and then faster as their need for one another and to be even closer, grew exponentially by the second. Chloe locked her legs around his waist, the new position driving him even deeper and causing her to gasp his name. Lucifer leaned his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She wove her hands into his hair and tugged on the curls that were no longer restrained by product. He moaned at the action, and so she did it again. His lips moved to the side of her neck and sucked on that spot just below her ear at the same time his hips slammed forward. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she began to see stars.

When her eyes managed to refocus, she saw that he was watching her reverently. He had slowed back down but all of his muscles were tensed, and she knew he was just as close as she was. He continued to build her up, higher and higher, and she wanted desperately to close her eyes as sensation overwhelmed her. But she fought to keep them open, _needing_ to see him. His breathing quickened and she could tell he was right on the edge.

“Come with me Lucifer” she murmured breathlessly.

The sheer adoration and longing in his eyes as he looked at her had her right on that cliff edge with him. As her hands moved from his hair down to settle over his shoulder blades, his eyes widened and an impassioned cry of her name was swiftly followed by a roar as his wings erupted from his back at the same time he erupted inside of her. Chloe gasped at the sight of his ethereality, and that coupled with the feel of him pulsating inside her, tipped her over the edge and had her joining him in ecstasy as she found her own release.

Lucifer collapsed on top of her, too spent to hold himself up any longer. Panting heavily as she fought to catch her breath, Chloe lovingly kissed his damp forehead and carded her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Chloe watched fondly as he sleepily opened his eyes, his head on her chest as he looked up at her. “Making love is different to sex, isn’t it?” he murmured dazedly.

Chloe smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

Lucifer smiled back. “I never understood that before…now I do.”

“Well I’m glad I could give you a first time for something” she replied softly.

Lucifer huffed in amusement before placing a kiss just over her heart. “Chloe, you are a first for me in so many ways.”

“So are you” she told him, stroking his cheek tenderly. “And I don’t just mean in terms of the whole celestial thing either” she added, gesturing at his wings, that were stretched out across the whole bed and hung down onto the floor.

Lucifer turned his head and looked confusedly at his wings, seeming to only now realise that they were there. “I- bloody annoying appendages!” he grumbled. “Apologies Detective – I didn’t mean for those to make an appearance.”

He made to roll his shoulders and put them away, but she reached out and placed her hand on one of them, causing his breath to catch. “Wait! You don’t need to hide them – or any part of you.” His eyes filled with that awed wonder again and a small smile pulled at his lips. She blushed as she added shyly, “Besides, I like them.”

“You do?”

“Yeah – they’re a part of you, and I love all of you” she told him sincerely.

Lucifer’s eyes misted up again. “And I you, Chloe. I love you too.”

Chloe was quite certain that she would never tire of hearing him say those words.

“Come here” she whispered, holding her arm out to him.

He shifted to the side, slipping out of her in the process and she missed the feel of him inside of her immediately. He lay his head on her chest and intertwined his legs with hers. She wrapped her arms around his back protectively, holding him close. She felt privileged that he made no attempt to put his wings away, and that he felt comfortable and accepted enough around her to do that.

Chloe stroked his hair soothingly, watching as he, with a look of perfect serenity, fell asleep. She smiled as she drifted off herself, holding the man she loved in her arms – her angel.

* * *

Chloe awoke before Lucifer, in a tangle of limbs, her head resting on his chest now and his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders - holding her close. She tilted her head to look up at him and smiled at the sight she was met with. His hair was a mass of untamed curls, sticking up in every direction, and his long dark eyelashes were fanned out on his pale cheeks as he slept softly. He looked completely adorable. 

She wasn’t sure what time it was, but the brightening sky peeking in through the window suggested it was early, probably around 7am. It was her day off today so there was no rush and she could allow herself the luxury of just lying here with him. It was rare to be able to just study him and see him like this - so open and without any defences. It felt like an incredible privilege – one that she hoped she would get to experience many more times.

Chloe could have happily stayed there forever, watching him sleep so peacefully. She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she lay there with him, but eventually nature called and she couldn’t postpone the urge to pee any longer. Gently extricating herself from his embrace, she climbed off the bed, being careful not to disturb him. A small unhappy moan escaped his lips at the loss of her body against his and his hand reached out unconsciously to her, but he didn’t wake.

She smiled at the sleeping angel and then, feeling a little self-conscious about strolling around naked, she glanced around for something to wear. She didn’t want to get dressed yet, as she was fully intent on re-joining Lucifer in bed, so discounted her own clothes. She spied the heap of discarded clothing from the previous night and retrieved his dress shirt from the mix. As she held it up, she couldn’t help but smirk at the tattered state it was in, thanks to her impatience to rid him of it. Deciding that would not do either she dropped it back to the pile and headed instead into his walk-in closet. Flicking the light on she had to marvel at the space - that was bigger than her actual bedroom. Lucifer Morningstar definitely did not do things by halves and this was the type of closet most women dreamed about.

Eager to get back to the man himself she forwent exploring and just headed over to (one of) the rails containing his shirts. The choice was obvious, and she smiled as she pulled the familiar white shirt off the hanger and shrugged it on. She closed her eyes, smiling as the familiar scent surrounded her.

Her bladder then reminded her of the real reason she’d reluctantly left the bed in the first place, so she flicked off the light and crept into the bathroom. This was the only room in the penthouse that actually had a door, so she closed it gently to muffle any noise that might disturb her slumbering partner. Her eyes caught her reflection in the huge mirror, and she smiled at the image. Although she looked thoroughly dishevelled; her hair a mess, her lips kiss swollen and her cheeks flushed, there was a light in her eyes that had had been absent since before he left. She looked happy.

After taking care of necessities, Chloe splashed some water on her face and did her best to tame her hair a little. She nosed around in the various drawers and cabinets, but despite finding a veritable salon’s worth of toiletries, she didn’t find any toothbrushes aside from Lucifer’s own one. Debating for a second about whether he’d mind if she used it, she snorted in amusement and picked it up – considering the other things of his she’d had in her mouth recently, she doubted a toothbrush would be a big deal.

Lucifer was still sleeping soundly when she returned from the bathroom. She smiled at the sight of him hugging her pillow and decided to let him rest, figuring he hadn’t had much chance to do so since he’d been back. And she dreaded to think how little sleep he would have gotten being stuck in Hell. Taking a little detour Chloe found her phone and checked it for any impending disasters or in case Trixie needed anything. She flicked through it as she padded into the kitchen, thankfully finding nothing pressing. She replied to a text from Trixie asking if they could get Lucifer to come over for movie night tomorrow and if so, could Chloe ask him to bring some of that ‘awesome chocolate cake’ with him – apparently Lucifer would know what she was talking about. Smiling at the thought of the three of them spending time together she told her daughter that that would be nice, and she would ask him.

After pouring herself a glass of water, Chloe left her phone on the bar and made her way back into the bedroom, feeling like she’d been away from Lucifer for far too long already. Standing in the doorway her mouth quirked up in a smile. “Good morning” she greeted fondly.

He was awake now, stretched out on his front with his head pillowed on his arms as he looked up at her with a soft smile on his face. “It is, isn’t it?” he replied, happiness radiating in his eyes.

“It is.” Chloe moved closer, placing the glass on the nightstand, and sat down next to him on the side of the bed. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you” she told him, reaching out and stroking his cheek.

Lucifer sighed contentedly at her touch. “It seems you wore me out Detective” he teased.

Chloe giggled. Lucifer rolled onto his back and sat up so he was facing her and leaned back against the pillows. She noted his lack of feathered appendages. “No wings?”

Lucifer smirked. “Are you developing a bit of a wing kink, darling?”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Thought it best to put them away - I almost broke the lamp when I woke up” he explained. “They’re not overly practical in confined spaces – they have a mind of their own and a tendency to knock things over.”

Chloe snorted at the image of the usually graceful Lucifer getting annoyed at his wings for knocking over everything in sight.

Lucifer suddenly noticed her attire and regarded her appreciatively. “I have to say, you wearing that _particular_ shirt is one of my favourite looks of yours.”

Chloe smiled, her heart warming at him remembering it being the same one she’d worn on her birthday, before passing out drunk in his bed – the night he gave her the most precious piece of jewellery she owned. “Well I couldn’t wear your other one – it was kinda ripped. Sorry about that.”

Lucifer grinned, and they both knew she wasn’t sorry. “Feel free to rip my clothes off in a fit of passion any time you like Detective!”

They both laughed at that, and when their eyes met, the smile they shared was one of happiness at what they’d just shared and an understanding that they would fight for a future together.

Lucifer’s fingers played with the hem of her/his shirt, before gently pulling on it, tugging her down for a kiss. She smiled into his mouth as he nipped at her lower lip and his hands stroked up and down her thighs, humming appreciatively when he found that the shirt was the only thing that she was wearing. She giggled as he effortlessly lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

Chloe leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she kissed him again. She didn’t seem to be able to stop kissing him. _‘Like walking heroin – very habit forming’_ he’d once described himself – he was not wrong. But he was a habit that she was more than happy to keep.

He looked thoughtful as he gazed up at her lovingly. “This is what you truly want? To be with me?”

The insecurity that he still had, pulled at her heart, and she vowed to do whatever it took to erase it and help him understand just how much he is loved.

Chloe placed her hand over his heart as she assured him resolutely, “It is - more than anything.”

Lucifer’s whole face lit up – like he’d been given the world, and this time he could actually keep it. “Then we’ll find a way.”

Chloe returned his smile. “What about you Lucifer? _What do you truly desire?”_ she teased breathily.

Lucifer’s voice was soft, but reverently sincere as he replied, “I already have everything I truly desire, Chloe - I’m looking at it right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
